yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kihaku Kazumi
Kihaku Kazumi (かずみ キハク Kazumi Kihaku), better known as Kiku, is the type of character you would not like to talk with. She is very straightforward and blunt when communicating with others; almost feared, despised or ignored by all, except for her friends. Appearance Uniform Kihaku's physical appearance seemingly is a slender girl with short height, along with faint pink and red tinted long hair tied in a half sidetail. Three long strands of her hair cover the middle of her face. She has tinted emerald green eyes. She has fair and smooth skin. Kihaku wears the default final school uniform, accompanied by a pair of fishnet stockings. She always wears a necklace accompanied by a pair of gold earrings. She wears a beaded bracelet given to her by her senpai. She has a violet bow that holds her sidetail. She is a very beautiful student who attracts many men. She is never seen to smile, laugh, blush and express positive emotion even with her friends. She gives a bitter glare to anyone. Personality Persona Among the fanon personas that are not currently implemented in the game, she has the protective persona. She will stop when if Yandere-chan aims her camera at her but she will not strike a pose or give a suspicious look. She will do their best to keep everyone safe. If they see a corpse, murder evidence or the school atmosphere is low, they will become extra cautious with themselves and the other students. If she sees someone being attacked they will engage on a combat with the killer. If she fails to save victim, she will stay shocked for a while before attacking the killer. Overall Personality Her cold and sadistic personality came from the manipulation of her father throughout her childhood. Throughout, the game as she comes to love one of her suitors her personality generally improves into a warmer one and she is shown to be compassionate and an ambitious woman. She was once a cheerful and playful child but manipulation of her father drove her to be cold. Being a protective person, she will be near her friends and suitors at all times. When she considers someone or something to be precious to her, she will care for it. She is obsessed with dolls, she often talks to them like they are real. She immediately lights up when she eats a good pastry. She loves to eat anything sweet. Even if she seems to be independent, she will let her friends help her when she needs assistance. She has faith and hope for the people she cares about most. Routine At 7:00 AM, Kihaku enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:02 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. Starting from 7:05 AM, she will spend time with her friends. At 8:00 AM, Kihaku walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes to the plaza to socialize with her friends. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Backstory As a toddler, Kihaku was born into a very wealthy family. As she grew older, her father would start to spend more time at work than with his family causing her mother to get cheat with her former lover (Kihaku biological father). Due to her loneliness, she started going through insanity and stress. She would start ripping her dolls and eating more than normal because of her insanity. When she started school, Kaori instantly became an exceptionally brilliant student known to be cold and asocial. Despite being smart and born from a rich family, that doesn't stop her from getting bullied. Kihaku would always been making fun of because of her weight. Nobody would ever be friends with her except for her senpai. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:2nd Years Category:Students Category:Protective Category:Asexual Category:Shisuta Town